


Shield Christmas Photos

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Photographs, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: The Koenigs want the team to take some Christmas photos together
Relationships: Billy Koenig & Sam Koenig & Original Character(s), Eric Koenig & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Antoine Triplett, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Kudos: 14





	Shield Christmas Photos

Coulson’s team had spent quite some time at the Providence base. In fact, they had been there so long that Christmas was right around the corner. It was breakfast time so all of the agents were in the dining area when Billy and Eric Koenig walked in with an announcement. “Sooo as you all know Christmas is coming soon..” Billy started “And we wanted to do something fun that will leave you all with some good memories!” Eric said and Billy smirked “Also because Eric is a huge fan of Coulson..”Billy said with a chuckle and Eric glared at him, his embarrassment clear. “What are you planning?” Coulson asked “Christmas photos!” the declared in unison and the team erupted into a variety of reactions. Skye and Trip smiled with excitement, Fitz-Simmons looked mildly confused and surprised, And May and Ward both rolled their eyes in annoyance. Coulson stared at the two agents, bewildered “Well I suppose we could do that, it sounds like fun.” he nodded and Skye practically squealed “Oh my gosh I have the PERFECT outfit!” she exclaimed before running off to her bunk. “We have everything set up in the living room area, we even have props!” said Eric as he hurried off with Billy. “Well you heard him, go get dressed up!” Coulson said and the team quickly scattered. 

A few minutes went by before the entire team finally gathered in the living room. The men were all wearing black suits, complete with some festive red ties that were provided by the Koenigs. May was wearing a simple, medium length black dress with some red heels and diamond earrings. Simmons had put on a white blouse and black jeans, with a pine green blazer to top it off. The group organized themselves in front of the camera tripod that Eric had set up. Skye was the last one to come in. She was wearing a sparkly silver dress that fell just below her knees, with a short red and green shrug over it, and she also had put on some gold hoop earrings. She quickly scurried over so she was standing next to Ward. He looked at her in awe “You look beautiful, Skye.”He said with a small smile and she blushed “You don't look too bad yourself.” she said as she poked him playfully. “I still don't understand why I have to wear this stupid tie..” Fitz muttered as he continued to struggle with getting if perfect. “Oh Fitz, let me help.” Simmons sighed as she fixed his tie. “There, now you liked quite dashing.”she said with a sheepish smile and Fitz nodded shyly. “Alright everyone, make sure to look at the camera..”Billy said as he set the timer and ran over to join the group. “Everyone say Shield!” Coulson said “SHIELD!” the team shouted in unison as the camera flashed.


End file.
